primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Magnet research facility
The Project Magnet research facility was a laboratory and main base of operations from where Project Magnet operated after its official revival. There, they studied prehistoric animals and substances collected from the Anomalies. The building was not listed for the general public and was located within 3km of Cross Photonics Facilities *Double gate entrance *Laboratories **Operating rooms **Toxicology room **Chromata room (for algae bio-fuel experiments) *Bacteria storage rooms *Creature holding cells *Angelika Finch's office *Several hallways Almost all of the doors needed authorised key cards for entry. NW1x11TheInquisitionVancouvermap.png|The facility's location (left circle), in regards to Cross Photonics (top circle) and the train yard (right circle). NW1x11TheInquisitionProjectMagnetfacilityentrance.png|Entrance History After Colonel Henderson Hall approved the reactivation of Project Magnet to battle the Anomaly phenomenon, the facility was set up. Magnet collected creatures, plants and bacteria from the past and stored/studied them at the facility, to use to help undo the damage caused by humanity to present day Earth's ecosystem. ( ) Colonel Hall had the juvenile Titanis walleri, Leggy, taken to the facility to be studied. The bird appeared to be experimented on and studied, as he developed numerous scars. ( , ) A Giant Dragonfly specimen was captured at some point. Leeds and Major Douglas returned to the facility from the Mount Seymour Anomaly incursion, having collected samples and a Ornitholestes. The pair discussed the Anomaly operation and Evan Cross before entering the building. At some point the Pachycephalosaurus captured in the Olympic Village was brought to the facility. ( ) The two dinosaurs were experimented on and apparently died as a result. They were then dissected for further study. ( ) Sometime later, Leggy had grown to full size within 6 months. His small cage was taken to one of the laboratories so a rectal biopsy could be performed. A scientist tried to sedate Leggy but he became distressed and broke out of his cage, then escaped the facility. As the bird ran into Vancouver, the scientist called and notified his superior. The next day after the escape, at Cross Photonics, after obtaining Leeds' security card and computer access, Toby Nance found the facility's location by tracking Leeds' movements on the day of the Terror Bird incursion. Later on, Mac Rendell and Dylan Weir sneaked into the facility complex underneath a truck and entered the building with Leeds' card. Once inside, they put on lab coats and investigated. The pair found the two dinosaurs in the operating room and took pictures of them for evidence. Some guards saw Mac and Dylan so chased them into the basement but they escaped through a ventilation shaft. They then found bacteria samples and the Chromata room where Dylan stole a notebook on the test results. As they were leaving that room, the guards found them and they were taken to the interview building, where Colonel Hall and Evan Cross were. Angelika set up an office in the facility as she was the new civilian director. Later on, an emergency helicopter arrived carrying Toby Nance, who had been stung by a Brontoscorpio and Mac Rendell. They met up with Dr. Mara Fridkin who tried to stabalise Toby in one of the laboratories. The Brontoscorpio tail was acquired and air lifted to the facility. Dr. Fridkin cut it open to get a venom sample. Toby was provided with an antitoxin and recovered. Later on, Colonel Hall left the facility with a rescue/collection team to recover Evan and Dylan who were still through the Anomaly. Appearances * (first appearance, DVD only) * * * * Category:Places Category:Places in Canada Category:Buildings Category:Headquarters Category:Anomaly operation buildings Category:Project Magnet